Angel
Angel (Emeraldangel802) is a forumer fighting for the Light Side. She has a Fusion Flipside named Valkyrie, and her mega-evolution is Aether. She has been in the GvE since the beginning. Appearance she has Bright blonde, long, wavy, fluffy, thick hair in a high-ponytail that reaches the middle of her back, and sticks out in tufts in certain places. she has big, bright, Emerald green eyes, as well as a lithe, short, curvy, and strong build (about 5’3’ in height). she has a round-ish face, a button nose, and tan skin that gives off a glow. she also has a pair of white, feathery wings on her back, that have golden tips. Unnoticed, she has a symbol of a white cross, with a golden sash hanging from it on her right palm. The symbol glows slightly. Clothing: She wears simple attire, consisting of a white t-shirt that billows out at the sleeves and the bottom, as well as cream yellow shorts that billow out at the bottom. she wears her forum pendant on a silver chain around her neck. she is bare-footed, which really doesn’t Seem to bother her. she also wears a promise ring on her right hand ring finger. It is a silver band, with a golden infinity symbol on it. she will occasionally wear full body golden armor, complete with a helmet and visor which she can summon onto her person, but that is only in very intense battles. The armor was made by Crimson, and it is able to absorb fire and light, be unaffected by most spells or metal bending, and is very shock absorbent and strong. Any possible change in appearance: her eyes glow when she is feeling surged with power, or is angry (or both). her glow will brighten or dim depending on her happiness/emotions. Personality Angel is kind and compassionate, and always tries to be the optimist (although sometimes fails). She is loyal, and always ready to cheer others up. She is very passionate when defending her friends, and can be a bit stubborn. She is very motherly, and enjoys shipping, A LOT. Overall, She tries her best for everyone, and tries not to let them worry about herself. On the inside however, She is very insecure, and cheering others up actually helps to cheer her up. She can be slightly worried about speaking out, and has gotten violent when defending her friends. She mostly tries to put up the facade that she is happy and alright, but deep down she is worried that she will mess up. She hates losing or messing up, up to the point that she will become despondent and not care about her own life when she does. She also worries about others so much that she barely cares for herself. She easily becomes anxious, but covers it up with her usual facade of being alright, or by acting happy. She can easily become pretty emotional, and is a very feeling girl. She prefers to follow her heart rather than her mind, which causes her to be kind, but usually naive and easily stepped over. She isn’t always naive, and has her moments when she is quite smart or observant, but that is more related to feelings and how others are, rather than battle tactics. She has a hard time taking things seriously, and is very trusting. She loves to tease others, mostly her enemies, and although that teasing might seem like she “counts them as Friends” or could be seen as a friendly thing, do not mistake it for that, as she is mostly doing this to either distract them or get information out. Or mostly to just be plain annoying, to get on their nerves, and make them try to lose their cool and focus. Powers Physical Powers she can fly, and is pretty agile, quick, and has good stamina. she is also very acrobatic, able to do flips and dives to dodge attacks. she is kind of strong, but not abnormally so. Her blood resists and fights against multiple poisons, enabling her to be mostly immune to a lot of poisons, or atleast able to fight against it. Magical Powers She is a light elemental, so she is able to summon and control light, and can form it into different things (blasts, orbs, spikes, etc). She is able to summon cookies, teleport/telepoof, can enter minds, souls, and feel slight empathy, (as in the power) but the entering minds thing is hard, and the entering soul thing is even harder, and it is hard for her to stay in for long. She is able to cast spells/enchantments, and create shields/force fields made of light. She is able to summon the Sword of Firmament, and can also Screw Logic, but this takes tremendous energy, and causes her to faint after use (and is usually used to escape things). she can heal, but not complex things. She is also able to do other elemental magic, but only small things, it is hard to control, and it takes a lot more energy than light things. Due to her Three Musketeers bond, She is able to use some of Griffin's ice magic, and some of Luna’s lunar magic. Her promise ring enables her to turn into a slightly smaller than average Lioness. She is able to still control light in this form and fight as an animal, but otherwise, nothing else, and she cannot talk to humans in that form. The symbol on Angel’s Palm is the symbol of the Council of Luminescence, marking her as a Knight Of Luminescence. It is a blessed symbol and increases her power and allows her to draw energy from it in dire times, and even allows her to perform stronger light blasts or banish demons and other undead/demonic/evil magic. it also allows her to perform “purification“ magic and rituals. Weapons Her main weapon is her Sword of Firmament. It is a blessed weapon, created by the Council of Luminescence, and inhabited by the sword spirit Firma. It is a powerful weapon, and can only be wielded by Angel (unless she allows otherwise). If anyone else tries to take this sword without her permission, it will burn their hands (or whatever part of them is touching it), and do everything it can to get away and return to it’s rightful wielder. the sword itself looks similar to a royal claymore, but smaller and a bit thinner (due to magic, it is well-balanced and weighs practically nothing when Angel wields it). the hilt and handle is gold with silver designs, and the pommel (or hand guard) is in the shape of a cross, and has an octagon shaped Emerald embedded in the center of it. The blade part is hard to explain, as it doesn’t look like average metal. Just be contented in knowing that the blade has a silvery gold color, and has gold Swirling desgins on it. The whole thing gives off a powerful light glow, bathed and saturated in light, blessed, and even some soul magic. She is able to wield it with one hand or both. Relationships Aether: Because they are connected, the two are very aware of what the other is feeling, so they have an especially deep bond. Angel sees Aether as like an older sister figure, and hopes to help Aether come to terms with her past. She also wishes Aether wasn't as quick to anger, but appreciates how much she cares. Basilisk: Angel is very good friends with her, and admires how she is so knowledgeable and usually knows how to keep a cool head. Angel wishes that Basilisk wouldn't be sometimes as hesitant to talk to her if something is wrong, and hopes that Basilisk can see that she has contributed a lot. Basil: Angel admires Basil's leadership qualities. She knows that their friendship was frowned upon at certain points, and that certain Forumers, flipsides, or OCs would still not like their friendship, but she does not care. Angel has gone through a lot with Basil, and their relationship has only grown stronger because of it. Angel trusts Basil completely, and hopes that Basil can grow in loving herself, and to not be so hesitant to reach out. Otherwise, Angel never, ever regrets reaching out to Basil to make the deal that started their alliance, and grew into their friendship. Perodi: Angel pities Perodi. She is also angry with her, and fears that she might hate her at some points, but then she has to remind herself of her past, which seems to help her be more compassionate to the Ex-dark side leader. She truly wished that she could have helped her, but there is another part of her that wishes to get the revenge she desires, revenge on Perodi for all of the horrible atrocities that she had done to Angel's friends. Angel of course has conflicting emotions about her, but in the end, she strives to not give in to the temptation of hate, as she knows how it will end. Discord: She loves him. In the beginning, when they first met, she didn't know how to react to him at first. However, the longer they spend time together, the more she realized that she really admired his qualities and really, truly liked him. When Dilute came along, causing much pain to Discord, Angel's true feelings began to really emerge, and she came to terms with them finally, admitting her feelings to Discord, who immediately reciprocated them. She truly loves him, and hopes that he can one day grow out of his insecurity (or at least fight against it) to see himself through the eyes of his loved ones, to see that he is amazing and worth something. She is quite protective of him, and always tries to shower love upon him, as she knows what it feels like to be insecure and fearful of other’s opinions. Sovrano: She has mixed feelings about him as well, although most of it is pity. She doesn't think that the dark siders deserve Sovrano, and wishes that he could just leave them as they are only hurting him, not helping him. Either way, she hopes that the sides might not cut off their friendship. She used to have a crush on him, but her feelings were eventually straightened out, and she now sees him as an elder brother figure. She cares a lot for him as well. Hootsie: Angel and Hootsie are probably a dynamic duo. Both girls have saved each other numerous times, and Angel considers her a fast friend. She wishes that Hootsie would stand up for herself more, and fight back, but she also admires how she handles herself with all of the turmoil going on in her family. Other Weaknesses Dark magic, obviously. Angel is also deathly terrified of spiders and sometimes snakes (it depends), and will usually go into a frozen shock mode, unable to attack, or defend herself due to the fear. She will also do pretty much anything for a friend, and couldn’t care less what happens to herself as long as her loved ones are safe. If she is overwhelmed by her emotions, it can be hard for her to concentrate. = Fun Facts -Angel once had her wings gouged out and stolen from her by a Spider-like being named Arachnis. With the help of her friends going after him, and Blue healing her wounds, not only were they able to retrieve her wings, but they were able to find and free Valkyrie, Angel’s Fusion Flipside. -Angel introduces desserts to lost souls ™. -She constantly feels like she always has to be helping everyone, so she makes many OCs to help her out when she isn’t able to. -She is a huge Shipper. Seriously, she ships a LOT. -Because the symbol on her hand is blessed, it hurts demons and other “evil/demonic” creatures, but due to some of her friends using some of that magic, she manages to keep this in check so as not to hurt her friends, and only unleashes this power on the battlefield against her enemies. Why did they join their side? Angel joined The Light side because she wanted to. People usually call it cliche to be the "good guy", but she thinks it is important, and that not all good guys are stuck-up perfect or Mary-sueish people who never have a problem. She joined the light side because she genuinely cares and wants to do what is best for others. Category:Forumers Category:Light Side Category:Alive Category:Leaders Category:Females Category:Inactive Category:Characters